A Beautiful Mess
by xxignoredxx
Summary: Watanuki felt his stomach drop, everything rushing at him. "What did you just say?" "I like you." Donuts and yaoi! What can get better than that?


A/N: Okay, I've been working on this story for quite some time now, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. It was actually really hard to do angst in this story because I've been so extremely happy lately. This story takes place after Watanuki was lost in the bush, trying to save that girl, remember?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I didn't want to lose you."

"What?"

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki from under the umbrella they were sharing. The rain was falling heavily around them, but the two boys took no notice. The conversation they were having was on the verge of something incredibly important to pay attention to anything else. Doumeki starred back at Watanuki, keeping gold eyes locked onto miss-matched ones.

"I didn't want to lose you," Doumeki repeated, never breaking his gaze.

"Why?" Watanuki asked, as if he couldn't believe that _anyone _would want to keep him around, especially after he treated said person so horribly..

"I don't want you to leave," Doumeki said while readjusting the umbrella. Watanuki, blushed madly and looked away from Doumeki, pouting.

"Why, so I can keep making you food?" Watanuki huffed. "Or so that you still have someone to make look bad?"

"No."

"Then why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go back into the bush."

"Because I don't want you to," Doumeki said in a soft voice while handing the umbrella to Watanuki. He turned and continued down the path, leaving Watanuki alone in the park.

"What a fucking idiot."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Watanuki huffed as he stomped down the sidewalk, looking kind of like a crab.

"What the hell does he mean _I don't want to lose you_? I bet he only wants me to stick around so that I can make him some goddamn lunch." Watanuki huffed again and almost threw the bento boxes into the cement wall next to him.

Doumeki could barely suppress his snort. Watanuki jumped and turned to glare at Doumeki.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, you stupid oaf!" Watanuki screamed while shoving a bento at Doumeki's chest. "Carry your own goddamn lunch, asshole."

"Hn," Doumeki half replied. They continued down the path. Watanuki couldn't help but glance at Doumeki every minute or so.

_Why would he care if I was here or not? _Watanuki though while looking at Doumeki's profile out of the corner of his eye. _All I do is cause him more trouble than he really needs. Goddamn temple boy…_

Doumeki glanced over at Watanuki, who was biting his lip, a confused expression plastered on the seers face. Doumeki sighed, knowing what the smaller boy was thinking about. He cleared his throat, Watanuki looking at him. They both stopped, starring at each other.

"I don't want to lose you because you're important to me," Doumeki simply said before continuing down the sidewalk, leaving Watanuki blushing and stuttering.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Watanuki sat in class, tapping his foot erratically. It was surprising, really, that no one had noticed yet.

_What the hell does that moron get off on saying I'm fucking __**important**__ to him?_ Watanuki thought while mindlessly doodling on his English homework. _Me and him aren't even friends, let alone important to each other. _Watanuki stomped his foot in frustration. _Why the hell am I even thinking about this? Fucking asshole…infecting my brain._

Watanuki was brought back to the real world when the bell rang for the end of class. He looked down at his paper, starred at it for a moment and then shoved the paper into his bag with a yelp. Watanuki blushed madly while grabbing his bag and running out the classroom for lunch.

He had drawn a very poor picture of Doumeki.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The three of them sat in their usual spot under the tree, eating the bento Watanuki had made. It was unusually quiet. Himawari raised an eyebrow.

"You guys aren't talking very much," Himawari said while gesturing towards Watanuki and Doumeki. "Did you two have a fight?"

Watanuki glanced at Doumeki, who kept munching on some rice. He turned back to Himawari and smiled. "Of course not, my dearest!"

Himawari's face broke out in relief. "You guys are too good of friends to fight anyway!"

Doumeki was silent as he handed Watanuki his empty bento box. Their fingers brushed for a second, Watanuki blinking and blushing. Doumeki kept his face blank as he starred into miss-matched eyes. It was strange to be seeing himself out of his right eye.

"No Kungoi," Doumeki said while still looking at Watanuki. "We didn't fight at all."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Watanuki was walking slowly to Yuuko's shop, Doumeki walking next to him. For once, Watanuki wasn't yelling or ridiculing Doumeki. The air was this between them, as if a really strong sprit was walking next to them. Watanuki sighed, thoughts bombarding his brain.

_If we're not fighting, what the hell is going on then? Why is Doumeki infecting my brain? Who do I keep blushing when something stupid happens between us? God, I don't get this at all._

They both stopped, Watanuki turning towards Yuuko's gate, then back to Doumeki. All of a sudden, Doumeki brought a hand up behind Watanuki's head and for a panicky moment, the seer thought that the jerk was going to kiss him.

Doumeki brought his hand beck down, a pink sakura petal between his fingers.

"You had a petal in your hair," Doumeki stated before turning and walking away, leaving Watanuki leaning against Yuuko's gate, heart beating madly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How do you know it's not just lust?"

Watanuki turned to look at Yuuko, who was lounging on her usual couch. He was only half surprised that Yuuko had even asked.

"What if it's just lust, your body he's after?"

Watanuki sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"If it was my body he's after, he probably would've made a bolder move." Watanuki shrugged. "Who would want my body anyway? I'm the awkward, weird, skinny guy from gym class you don't want to be partners with.

Yuuko starred at Watanuki, he ruby eyes intense. "Don't confuse lust with love."

Watanuki could only stare as she slowly got up and sauntered out of the room. He snapped back to reality with a jerk.

"I DON'T LIKE THAT IDOIT!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Doumeki could just feel his heart _clench _as he watched Watanuki fawn over Kungoi. It was as if he was watching TV, unable to change the channel and unable to rip his eyes away from this bitter-sweet comedy. He could just feel his heart _clench_. Watanuki glanced over at him, their eyes meeting. They stood there for a moment before Watanuki smiled softly. Doumeki's usually hard face relaxed a little.

_What a beautiful smile, _Doumeki thought before Watanuki turned and started to talk to Kungoi again, only with less enthusiasm than before. Doumeki couldn't help but smile a slightly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were walking towards Yuuko's shop, as usual. It was quiet again, but overbearingly so. They came to their parting point when Watanuki spoke.

"What does all of this mean?"

They both stopped, Doumeki starring into blue and gold eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Watanuki snorted and rolled his eyes, turning away from Doumeki. "Forget it. It was all probably my goddamn imagination anyway." Watanuki barely took one step before Doumeki reached forward and grabbed Watanuki's wrist.

_Don't let him go._

Watanuki starred at Doumeki with a surprised look on his face, blinking slowly.

"It wasn't your imagination," Doumeki said quietly before letting go of Watanuki's wrist. All they could do now was stare at each other, both too scared or too proud to say anything. Doumeki took a deep breath.

"I like you."

Watanuki felt his stomach drop. Everything came at him, causing his brain to stop.

"What did you just say?" Watanuki managed to choke out.

"I like you," Doumeki repeated as if the statement were fact instead of emotion. Watanuki's legs nearly gave out, his head a mess of dizzy clouds.

"Why?" Watanuki asked. It really was a stupid question, but Watanuki didn't realize this until much, much later.

Doumeki stood there for a moment, carefully choosing his words.

"You forced my heart open. Before you, I didn't really care about other people. Then one day, I was _forced _to care about you. My heart didn't let me have a choice. _You _didn't let me have a choice." Doumeki paused and took a deep breath. Watanuki didn't, couldn't, move.

"I never thought I could care about someone as much as I care about you. You make me feel alive, Kimihiro Watanuki. You make my heart whole. When I'm around you, I can barely form a coherent thought. Nothing else matters when I'm with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I don't really expect you to."

"Why would you think I don't feel the same way about you?" The words left Watanuki's mouth before he could even think them. He blushed, Doumeki starring at him with some sort of hope in his eyes.

"Do you?" Doumeki asked hesitantly.

Watanuki starred at him for a moment, unable to hold on to a thought long enough to think it. "Yes," Watanuki said in a breathy voice.

Doumeki reached his hand forward and grabbed hold of Watanuki's, smiling a real smile. "I like you too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: AHHHH! I know, almost no angst! Fluff everywhere! It took me a while to write this, to please be nice.

Review? I would love it if you did.


End file.
